


ошибка

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, F/F, Post-Break Up, laps lock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: из-за одной ошибки она лишилась всего.18/12/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновился цитатой маяковского, которая приведена в конце работы.

холодно.

но она знает почему.

_её нет рядом, и больше не будет._

поднявшись с кровати, она уныло посмотрела на неё. пусто. остались лишь воспоминания, что больно ранят изнутри.

если бы всё было, как раньше, то они бы грели.

утро бы начиналось с полусонных объятий, сопровождающихся звуками, похожими чем-то на мурлыканье котика, что уже успевал залезть на подоконник и нежился на солнышке.

они бы пролежали ещё минут сорок, никак не желая вставать. хотелось остаться подольше в мягкой кровати и её руках. хотелось бурчать что-то в шею, попутно оставляя там поцелуи и трясь носом.

хотелось банальной нежности, которой она лишилась по глупости, что никогда себе не простит.

холодно.

но она знает почему.

включив свой любимый плейлист с ло-фай, они пошли бы умываться, чистить зубы, смеяться перед зеркалом, строя друг другу забавные рожицы, спрашивая друг друга, _почему же они всё ещё встречаются_ , и отвечая, что _влюблённые дурачки должны держаться вместе_ , вновь смеясь и говоря, что _никогда-никогда не расстанутся_.

пустые слова. ошибочные слова.

она бы хотела начать всё сначала, но та оплошность не позволит ей даже приблизиться к ней.

сидя уже на кухне и как обычно флиртуя друг с другом, приготовят утренний кофе и перекусят сендвичами, уже обдумывая, куда пойдут сегодня. парки развлечений, скверы, кинотеатры, набережные, кафе, кофейни — кажется, что они обошли уже всё, но раз за разом они находят новые места.

в этот же раз она одиноко заваривает себе чай, пытаясь согреться, но на душе всё холодно и холодно. листая новостную ленту, она вновь видит её фотографии в своих рекомендациях и сердце болезненно сжимается.

что она наделала?

она ведь говорила ей не пить.

надев на себя своё любимое худи и серые джинсы, она бы вновь предложила надеть ей брюки, когда та отнекивалась и говорила, что хочет надеть юбку. не найдя компромисса, они пойдут так, всё равно радуясь компании друг друга.

в один миг она потеряла это всё.

ей и правда не стоило пить.

её бы не застали за изменой в их общей постели. не было бы ссоры, слёз, пощёчин, собранных вещей и не слышали бы соседи громкого хлопка входной двери и быстро устремлённых шагов на выход из дома, нет, здания, которое она называла домом.

и теперь она заложница последствий и одиночества в этой холодной квартире, когда-то купленной на накопленные ими вместе деньги.

она любила литературу. читала ей книги, рассказывала о них. даже зная, что ей это неинтересно, она продолжала, просто желая поделиться, ибо больше не было с кем.

выйдя на улицу и сидя на той самой памятной скамье, она вспомнила об одном моменте, что был здесь.

_«я надеюсь, что с нами такого никогда не произойдет.»_

как же она ошибалась.

йоу понимала это. ей было противно от самой себя, что она сломала то, во что верила рико.

_Как ужасно расставаться, если знаешь, что любишь и в расставании сам виноват._

_В. Маяковский_


End file.
